


Parlor Games

by Deathofme



Series: Bingo Card [6]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sanctuary Bingo, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathofme/pseuds/Deathofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[For Sanctuary Bingo]</p><p>James Watson and John Druitt share many things: a close friendship, their joys, their sorrows, and their women. But Watson is beginning to fear the games they play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlor Games

**Author's Note:**

> Sanctuary Bingo prompt: F/M/M

**Parlor Games**

 *******

 

         James Watson carefully locked the door to his hotel suite. He had the staff on strict orders not to disturb him that evening, but it wouldn’t do to have his reputation ruined by an absent-minded cleaning girl for one easy precaution.

 

         Druitt had already started, having plied the girl with wine, and was now undressing her by the fireplace. She shivered, unused to the attentions of two men at once, but was gamely cooperative and teasing. She flashed James a sneaky preview up her skirt.

 

         James never asked where John managed to find any of them, he was sure he didn’t want to know the truth. This was something that had started quite by accident at Oxford…too much port, too much bravado, and an unwise game – but they had shared a few women in the similar fashion since. It was something they never shared with any of the others.

 

         The last time, however, had been a few years back, and he flushed to even think about it. The girl, he never asked their names, was a bold one and insisted they experiment before either had their way with her. John had kissed him without hesitation or a trace of embarrassment, leaving him stuttering and appalled. The _obscenity_ of it…he had lingered over it for days.

 

         “Are you just going to watch then, James?” Druitt asked dryly, already playing with her small, pale breasts. She flickered coy lashes at him.

 

         “Just…preparing myself.”

 

         She laughed. “I could help with that, guv.” Her salty, rough accent broke his illusions and Druitt’s terse “I didn’t pay you to speak” merely confirmed James’ worst suspicions.

 

         Shivering, he undid his shirt and placed himself by them, stroking the girl’s leg. John ignored him, totally consumed by his own interests. James never knew what to think of it…whether it was an intentional ploy on the other man’s end. It drove him insane to be treated as if another piece of décor in the bed, some object to admire and devour and think nothing of. But something about it, much to his shame, must have kept him excited for them to repeat their games more than once.

 

Druitt nibbled on her shoulder playfully, delivering a sharp love bite to her neck. She gasped half-in pain, half-in delight.

 

         “She isn’t a piece of meat, old boy.”

 

         Druitt just chuckled lightly, already busying himself with the more interesting bounty between her legs. His eyes flickered up to James in that maddeningly nonchalant way, as if he had just noticed James was in the room. _Look at me you bastard_. James trembled inwardly, consumed with an overwhelming desire to wipe the smug look from the man’s face, but held back by the fear that in doing so he would lose control of his own desires and that would play exactly into John’s hand all along.

 

John stroked the girl’s neck. “You would be surprised.”

 

John’s hand suddenly snaked forward and rested on James’ neck as well, feather-light touches dancing down from his adam’s apple, following a line down his chest. James’ went rigid, afraid to move, afraid to speak, but shuddered uncontrollably.

 

“You would be so surprised to see just how we’re all the same in the end…just a pack of animals that can’t control themselves.”

 

James fought with every nerve to not stammer as he said, “So what do you do with a pack of animals?”

 

John moved in, his face pressed so close their lips were almost touching, a coy smirk around his mouth. “Neuter them…or throw the poor dog a bone.”

 

FIN


End file.
